ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanto Region
Kanto is the first region in the Pokémon merchandise. The other regions are Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. It's known that Jotho lies west to Kanto and Sinnoh lies north of Kanto. All of the towns and cities in Kanto, except for Pallet Town, are named after a color (i.e. Viridian City, Lavender Town). Towns and Cities *Pallet Town **Pallet Town is the starter town in the Kanto region. It's located in the southwest of the region and is the hometown of Champion Red and Champion/Gym Leader Blue. It is also the place where Professor Oak, Blue's grandfather, lives. Even though Pallet does not have a Pokémon Center and Poké Mart, trainers can let their pokémon rest at Daisy's house. Pallet Town is known as the town of a "Pure White Beginning". *Viridian City **Viridian City is located in the West of Kanto and can be reached from Pallet Town by going North. The city has a Pokémon Center and a Poké Mart, as well as a gym. The Viridian Gym is the last gym in the Kanto Region, as it is locked until a trainer collects all of the other seven badges. The Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym used to be Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, however he disappeared after some of Team Rocket's failures. The current Gym Leader is Blue, who used to be Champion before Red beat him. Blue doesn't specialize in any type of pokémon. *Pewter City **Pewter City lies further North than Viridian City and is located in the northwest of Kanto. In the city The Pewter Museum of Science can be found and trainers can restore fossils. The gym in Pewter City is lead by Brock, who specializes in rock-type pokémon. Trainers will be able to buy supplies at the Poké Mart. *Cerulean City **Cerulean City is located in the north(center) of Kanto and lies west to Pewter City and Mt.Moon. In this city trainers are able to buy bikes at the bike shop to travel faster. Next to the bike shop, there is a Poké Mart in the city as well as a gym. The Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym is Misty, who specializes in water-type pokémon. Near the city the (old) Powerplant and the Cerulean cave can be found. Only trainers who have won can enter the Cerulean Cave, for it is said alot of powerful and dangerous pokémon linger in there, as well as one mysterious pokémon (at times). *Vermilion City **Vermilion City is the harbor city of Kanto. It's located in the south(center) of the region. In the city one of the locations of the Pokémon Fanclub can be found, as well as a construction site (which never seem to finish with their work). So once in a while a report comes in telling about a big sleeping pokémon blocking the entrance of the Diglett Cave near Vermilion. The gym is of the city is led by Lt. Surge, who used to be a soldier and now specializes in electric-type pokémon after they saved his life in battle. Like in all of the other cities, a Poké Mart and Pokémon Center can found. In Vermilion City trainers will also be able to board the S.S. Anne to travel to Olivine City in the Jotho Region. When a trainer wants to go to the Sevii Islands, he'll have to board the Seagallop Ferries. *Lavender Town **Lavender Town is a small town in the northeast of Kanto. North of Lavender Town, the Rock Tunnel can be found. In the town are several small buildings as well as one large building. The large building was known as the Pokémon Tower, which used to be a seven-floored graveyard. However it has been changed into the Kanto Radio Tower later on. Next to the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart, there is a little house named House of Memories, where people can pay their respects to deceased pokémon. After visiting the Radio Tower, trainers will be able to acces the Pokémon Flute Channel on their radio, which is said to help dealing with sleeping pokémon. *Celadon City **Celadon City is the largest city in Kanto and lies in the center of the region. Celadon is the place to spent your money, the city has a large Department Store (it has several floors) and a Game Corner. So once in a while reports are being heard about shady figures moving around in Celadon City, however nobody managed to get any more information about them. The Celadon City Gym is led by Gym Leader Erika, who specializes in grass-type pokémon. So once in a while other gym leaders are also spotted in Celadon City (i.e. Blue, Jasmine, Falkner, Maylene), as well as the Suicine hunter Eusine (Celadon City being his home). *Fuchsia City **Fuchsia City lies in the southwest of Kanto, near the Safari Zone. It's a rather small city, but still has a Pokémon Center as well as a Poké Mart. There is also a move deleter living in the city who can make your pokémon forget some of their moves. The Fuchsia City Gym used to be led by Koga, of the Elite Four, but was followed up by his daughter Janine. When trainers enter the gym they first have to get trough a maze of invisible walls and Janine-look-a-like's. Janine specializes, just like her father, in poison-type pokémon. *Saffron City **Saffron City is, like Celadon City, one of the largest cities in Kanto and even known outside Kanto. The city is known for it's Magnet Train Station, where the Magnet train goes from Goldenrod to Saffron and the other way around, as well for the headquarters of Silph Co. Saffron City has two gyms, one official gym and one unofficial gym. The official gym is led by Sabrina, who specializes in psychic-type pokémon and who is known for having psychic powers herself. The unofficial gym is a fighting dojo where trainers can experience the strength of fighting-type pokémon. Next to the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart, trainers can visit Copycat's house if they like. Saffron City is said to once have been isolated by a mysterious force. *Cinnebar Island **Cinnebar Island is, as the name suggests, an island with a small city/town on it. A pokémon lab is located at Cinnebar Island and at the lab fossils can be resurrected. Around Cinnebar Island alot scientific journals can found, which hold information about the cloning process of Mewtwo. The gym at Cinnebar Island is led by Gym Leader Blaine, who specializes in fire-type pokémon. The island thanks it's name to the volcano on the island. Currently the volcano seem to be sleeping, however nobody can predict nature's flow with perfection. Kanto Pokémon League After a trainer has beaten all eight gymleaders of the region, he is allowed to challenge the Elite Four at the Pokémon League. When the Elite Four has been beaten, the trainer will face off against the Champion. Logically, to reach the Pokémon League, the trainer first has to pass trough the Victory Road. In the Kanto Region the trainers will have to pass trough a dark cave with 3 different floors to reach the Pokémon League. When the trainer reaches the League, his pokémon can be healed at the Pokémon Center and items can be bought at the Poké Mart. The Elite Four The four trainers who make the Elite Four in the Kanto Region are Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Lance. *Lorelei **Lorelei specializes in ice-type pokémon and is the first trainer of the Elite Four to be encountered. She lives on Four island, at the Sevii Islands. *Bruno **Bruno specializes in fighting-type pokémon. Even though he specializes in fighting-type pokémon, Bruno also uses a Onix, which is a rock/ground-type pokémon. *Agatha **Agatha specializes in ghost-type pokémon. However, she also uses poison-type pokémon. Currently she is the oldest member of the Elite Four, nobody, not even from other regions, is older than her and still a member of the Elite Four. *Lance **Lance specializes in dragon-type pokémon and is the last member of the Elite Four in the Kanto Region. In the Jotho Region he is the champion as Blue, the champion of Kanto, never participated in the Jotho Pokémon League. The Champion The Champion of the Kanto Pokémon League is Blue. As trainer, you have encountered Blue before, only as a gymleader. However, since the last champion, Red, disappeared off to Mt.Silver, Blue took the championspot again. He still doesn't specialize in any type of pokémon but he is harder to beat as champion than as gymleader. Category:Regions Category:Regions